Radlet Scarlet
Radlet Scarlet is the son of Isilian, and Shella Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet. Radlet has two siblings in the form of Taelan, and Patrick Scarlet of which his sister Taelan has come of age, and is becoming very important to her house, but his younger brother Patrick is still very young and is thus unable to be a huge difference maker for the House. Radlet at an early age showed a skill at sneaking and being a generally stealthy individual. In most houses this would be frowned upon but for House Scarlet if there was a dragon that shares the skill then the skill is something to be respected and nurtered. Radlet Scarlet would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 where he put up a good fight against Brody Swan and gained favor with prince William because of his skill. Because of this he was given resources as he grew up in order to form his own segment of the Scarlet Army which would act much in the way the Order of the Violet Dragon does, except more of a in combat role as opposed to long term stealthy intelligence missions. History Early History Rogue Scarlet Rogues Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge During the Invasion of Westridge a lot of attention had to be paid to the numerous villages, and two towns that also consisted, and made up the holdings of Westbridge. Because the main focus was paid to what occured in Westbridge itself those who were sent to take control of the others areas were believed to be doing secondary missions by much of the high command. While this was true to an extent much of the actual support of House Malfoy was built in the tiny villages, estates, and the town of Margrove to the south of Westbridge. Margove is a small town of only 2,500 people but they were perhaps the most stalwart and loyal citizens that Westbridge, and the proportion of the soilders of Westbridge that were from this town was actually quite substancial. Knowing this was the case through intelligence reports made by the Order of the Green Dragon, and the Order of the Violet Dragon the high command knew they had to make sure that they took control over the town or elce risk being hit from behind by loyalists, or leaving a taint of House Malfoy behind. The End of a Marriage The events of Lorderon had cleared up many things in the mind of Tanya Cullen, and these things led to her sending a letter to Radlet Scarlet while she was in Lorderon that would change everything. Tanya would ask him to meet her in Lucerne and told him she was going to divorce Edward no matter what it took, and that she wanted to be with him. As Edward found her following the hollow victory of the Lucernians over Arthas's madness she would be completely unforgiving and whatever emotions she had for him disapeared when he showed little care that she was talking of divorcing him. Edward would leave the room with her without finishing the conversation, and she immediatly found the Steinmare's and would travel by boat back with them, and when she arrived in the Port of Stormwind she recieved a letter from Radlet saying he would be awaiting her arrival in Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne she was met at the gates by Radlet of whom held her hand as she cried, and while he was jelous he would comfort her over the ending of her marriage in everything but officiality. Back in Lorderon Edward Cullen would tell noone what was happening with Tanya and decided on wim to go to Kirin Tor with Jaina, Hilary, and Gemma and he would remain there assisting in the rebuild for some time. While he was rebuilding Kirin Tor Tanya went to her father and pushed him to get William Lovie III. to arrange a divorce between Tanya and Edward, but unfortunaly William wouldn't do that to his old friend, and thus rejected the request. Family Members Relationships Tanya Cullen See Also : Tanya Cullen Tanya Cullen and Radlet Scarlet would become romantically involved during the days preceding the departure of Edward to Hogwarts. During this time Tanya was unsure of whom she cared about more, and it was only relunctantly that she gave up on her relationship with Radlet and chose Edward. When Edward left for Hogwarts Tanya and Radlet would get back together and Radlet continuesly tried to create a marriage with Tanya, but Tanya`s family (due to Tanya begging them, though this was unknown to Radlet) would continue to stop this marriage from happening. Following the return of Edward she broke up with him once more, and this would be believed by both to be the final ending of the two`s relationship. Radlet would continue to love Tanya for many years following this, and perhaps until the current days of the story, and as Edward became distant towards her she would begin to send him letters and the two grew closer once again. When Edward travelled into Lorderon and was basically seen to be doing extremely reckless things in order to achieve his goals the end of their relationship was at hand, and she would return to Lucerne with the Steinmare's and immediatly went to see Radlet of whom was in Lucerne awaiting her arrival. After talking things over with Radlet she went to her father to ask for a divorce from him so that she could marry Radlet, and despite reservations about upsetting Edward Cullen he would do his daughters work and went to the King to get the marriage ended. William Lovie III. would resist this at first due to Edward being one of his oldest friends, and this continued until Edward returned from Lorderon and gave the divorce the go ahead. Edward would leave for Tevinter soon after, and Tanya and Radlet would be married in a ceremony in Hearthglen and she became pregnent on their wedding night. Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Assasin Category:Scarlet Rogues